Punishment
by Nyomee
Summary: Summary: Daisuke lost his temper and was sent to the Headmaster. But who Knew Krad was taking his place? And he has his own way of punishing…Krad/Daisuke Yaoi/Rape-ish Rated M for Sexual content.


Summary: Daisuke lost his temper and was sent to the Headmaster

Summary: Daisuke lost his temper and was sent to the Headmaster. But who Knew Krad was taking his place? And he has his own way of punishing…Krad/Daisuke Yaoi/Rape-ish Rated M for Sexual content.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Wow Daisuke! You're an amazing artist!" Riku basically screamed with her high pitched voice while clinging to favourite red head's arm.

_**Dark**__: God she's annoying! Dating her was a bad mistake! That God damn Whore! Her and her Fuc—_

_**Daisuke**__: Shh! I'm trying to concentrate!_

While Daisuke was having an argument in his head, his nose was scrunched up in concentration as he was painting on a large canvas; the painting so far was of a dark figure standing on the edge of a tall art exhibit.

"So Dai-Dai! What's the painting of!" Yet again the high pitched screech penetrated Daisuke's ears. Wincing, Daisuke took a calming breath, put his best fake smile on and tilted his head towards Riku who was attempting to pout, _God, She looks like a frickin' GoldFish…_

"Well actually it's-" Daisuke was stopped in mid-sentence, by another high pitched squeal.

"OH I KNOW! It's you!" She clasped her hands together and tilted her head.

"No it's…Dark" As soon as the name left his lips, he felt a burning sting on his cheek.

Riku's hand was still in mid-air, her teeth grinded together. " Dai-Dai how could you! YOU KNOW I HATE DARK, scribble it out draw…draw,d-draw me! A rabbit anything but him!" Riku's hand flew to Daisuke's masterpiece and ripped the dark figure of Dark.

Daisuke infuriated and fed up with Riku, calmly walked towards Riku smirking, She smiled slightly thinking he was going to comfort her and make another painting but was proved wrong when he grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!? And what the hell was that for you little whore! I've had enough with your whining and bloody high pitched voice!" He spat into her face, throwing her to the ground, seeing Daisuke was about to punch her, the teacher screamed, " NIWA! Stop this NOW!"

Too engulfed in his rage he ignored the teacher and continued…

And that's how he got here, waiting outside the headmasters office. He felt a slight tug at his heart that he let down his mum. All he needed to do was keep a clean record…But he just had to loose his temper!

"Hmm, Daisuke Niwa, what an unexpected surprise. But Pleasant." A deep husky voice whispered into his ears sending a chill down his spine.

Turning towards the source of the voice Daisuke's eyes widened trembling he stuttered…

"K…K-Krad?"

"So you finally cracked?" Krad's deep voice growled. Daisuke was grasped by his wrists and pulled into Krad's office.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Daisuke murmured almost too quiet to hear, if it wasn't for Krad's sharp ears; smirking he pushed Daisuke a little further into the room, leaning against the door he faced Daisuke slowly clicking the lock shut.

"Oh you know what I mean. Otherwise you wouldn't have been sent here…hmm?" He walked slowly towards Daisuke, every step he took forward Daisuke took a step back. Until he felt his back hit the desk. Krad leaned in pushing Daisuke down onto the wooden desk.

"What are y-you doing?" Daisuke screamed, hoping someone would hear him. Shaking his head side to side, his soft crimson tresses brushing about his forehead.

"I'm punishing you." He brushed his lips against Daisuke's ear, blowing softly making Daisuke squirm. Daisuke tried pushing against Krad's chest but his attempt was futile.

Daisuke: Dark…Help!

Dark: I'm trying to kid, but I can't take control!

Krad grabbed Daisuke's wrists and held them on either side of his head.

"You're not going anywhere Niwa." Daisuke felt tears prick under his lashes, looking into Krad's Golden piercing eyes full of lust and amusement.

Dark and forbidden thoughts entered Krad's mind, blood rushing through his veins as he stared into Daisuke's fearful eyes and savouring his befuddled expression.

Krad grinded his arousal into Daisuke's hips, Daisuke's whimper sounded more like a moan.

"P-please…Let me go!" Daisuke pleaded his eyes averted to the door behind Krad.

"Oh, but I'm enjoying this and I know you are too, don't deny it" Krad slipped his hand under Daisuke's shirt ripping it off swiftly.

"No stop!" Daisuke struggled against Krad's vice like grip, "Sto-" Krad silenced him with his lips, his tongue penetrating Daisuke's protesting mouth, exploring every inch. Fighting for dominance with his tongue, Saliva mixing, Krad kissed him passionately as if he were starving.

_**Daisuke was his Prey.**_

* * *

I edited the chapter adding a 'tid limey stuff :D and made it longer. Chappy 2 will be up soon. I'm intending to make it long! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! Thankyou.


End file.
